


Doctor Feelgood

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [44]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Consentual Non-Con, Electrical Play, M/M, Roleplay Abduction Fantasy, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Linkara and his friends were off in space fighting an old nemesis, Doctor Linksano had a stroke of genius for his greatest experiment - with some devious results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Feelgood

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> Based on a Secret Treehouse Kink Meme prompt.
> 
> Warnings/Triggers: Roleplay abduction fantasy, consentual non-con, electrical play, sounding
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own the characters, the shows, or the people who portray the characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. Please support the creators by watching their videos, letting the ads play, buying their DVDs and merchandise, and/or contributing to their Patreon(s). "Doctor Feelgood" is performed by Motley Crue.

Linksano paced back and forth across the party room of Linkara's apartment. Beneath his feet scattered chips and crushed plastic cups littered the carpet, but he paid no notice to this, as his mind was focused only on one thing: that broadcast. That ridiculous disgrace of a news conference which had aired mere hours ago had once again highlighted that quack of a scientist, Insano, the fool that Linksano deigned to call his nemesis. It was simply unfair how that man was rewarded over and over again, first with a farce of a presidency that had thankfully lasted just shy of a week, and then not only with riches for an invention anyone with half a brain could have created, but with fame and prestige he most certainly did not deserve.

"Ridiculous, it's simply ridiculous," he muttered, fingers curling into fists that shook with each step he took. "I'm twice the scientist he is-no, ten times the scientist! I have created weapons and machinery Insano could never even dream of, I've learned the craft of blending magic with technology, I've even brought a freaking piece of foam to life! But where's my news conference?! Where are my millions of dollars to spend on whatever leisure project I desire?! No, not even one bit of this situation is fair!"

Linksano paused and brought his hands together as the gears in his mind started whirling. "This isn't the time for moaning and whining. If the public is impressed with simple house-themed spaceships, then I will knock their collective socks off with something infinitely more useful and impressive to design! But which to create? My stunning new pet, the fish-hydrangea hybrid? My child-friendly finger beams, with built-in navigational system? No, no... this must be a simply spectacular invention..."

Linksano trailed off when the door to the apartment opened and a friendly looking man wearing a rainbow wig and a red nose popped his head inside.

 _Oh, hello there,_ he honked, smiling rather brightly. _I hope I'm not interrupting the party, but I wanted to drop off my gift for Linkara's birthday. I don't believe we've met. My name is Boffo._

Linksano's blank expression suddenly vanished as a maniacal grin slid into place. "A human jukebox."

 _What?_ Boffo honked, his brows wrinkling in confusion. _I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand you. What is a human jukebox? And where did you get those chains?_ Boffo continued to honk polite questions at Linksano even when he suddenly advanced upon him with a speed that no one would have expected from a slightly out of shape scientist.

"It's brilliant! Truly brilliant! It will surpass anything that pretentious popinjay could create!"

 _Hey, wait a minute. Please, sir, could you stop and tell me what you're doing?_ Even though the other man had already wrapped several lengths of chain around his body, Boffo tried to remain calm and open-minded about the situation. Perhaps this was all part of Linkara's birthday party and soon he would be greeted by the smiling faces of the guests.

Once the chains fully encircled Boffo's body, Linksano clicked a padlock around the lengths and tugged on it with a satisfactory nod before stowing the key into his pocket. Then he grabbed for Boffo's shoulders and pushed him towards the middle of the party room.

"I shall be lauded in every scientific circle in the nation!" he cried out happily. "I will be the one offered fabulous riches and invitations to be on insipid talk shows! I will-oh, will you stop fidgeting for one damned second?" Linksano's smile soon became a scowl when he noticed Boffo had started to wriggle around in his grasp.

_I think you might have had a bit too much birthday cake, good sir. Why don't you let me go now before things grow out of hand._

Boffo though his request sounded reasonable, but instead of complying, Linksano held even tighter to him and struggled to hold him still. "Sorry to let that honking fall on deaf ears, but I don't speak clown. And speaking of clowns, dear Tesla, are all you this infuriatingly hard to control? Stop struggling!" Unperturbed by the command, Boffo continued to shrug his shoulders in an attempt to escape Linksano's grip and flashed him a charming smile.

 _I don't know if this is supposed to be some sort of mugging or robbery gone wrong, but I promise you that I have nothing of interest, sir._ Boffo glanced around the messy room, looking for anything he might offer to this stranger in return for his freedom. _Instead of money, might you be interested in a bowl of popcorn or a copy of 'Cool as Ice'? I believe 90s Kid has a dozen of them._

"Oh, will you knock off that noise? I can't understand you at all!" Linksano cried, finally managing to push Boffo down onto the couch. As Boffo struggled to pull himself into a sitting position, Linksano pulled out a notebook from a hidden pocket of his coat and started scribbling on it furiously. "Hmm, yes, I think this should work. If I use the ionization ray and measure the frequency of Barry White's voice times the speed of light...mmm hmm...and carry the five...yes, this should be perfect!" Linksano threw down his notes before he threw back his head and laughed maniacally. "I will show the world the talent of a true man of SCIENCE by turning a clown into a jukebox!"

 _Are you talking about me?_ Boffo honked, a bit dazed from his journey to become upright once again about. This whole joke was becoming less fun the longer it went on.

"For the ninth time, I don't speak clown!" Linksano snapped, no longer wanting to delay in executing his brilliant idea. "We're not going to get anywhere simply hanging around here. I must first determine your suitability for this experiment, clown, so prepare yourself for a night you will never forget!" Linksano unleashed another round of demented laughter before he scooped up the suddenly startled Boffo up into his arms.

 _W-what's happening?_ Boffo asked, the first twinge of nervousness blossoming in his stomach, but before he could even think of escaping, he found himself rushing through the dark emptiness of space as he and Linksano teleported away.

Boffo shook his head in a bewildered manner after the two materialized inside a small room. A quick scan of his surroundings revealed a king-sized bed, a small window covered with velvet curtains, a micro refrigerator inside kitchenette, and an ajar door which revealed a pristine bathroom. It seemed they had appeared inside a very nice hotel room but Boffo wanted to be sure.

 _W-where are we?_ he honked, his hand trembling ever so slightly.

"I still have no idea what you're saying, but I'm brilliant enough to make an educated guess. We're in the penthouse of a hotel of my choosing, away from prying eyes, as sadly the general population and local law enforcement don't seem to appreciate my genius," Linksano said with a melancholy sigh, before he brightened up almost immediately. "Though thanks to your method of communication, I won't have to waste any time soundproofing these walls."

Boffo's eyes widened. _Soundproofing?! Why would you need to do that? What are you going to do?_ Boffo followed Linksano's gaze to a large black case sitting on a table beside the bed, and he started to struggle with newfound enthusiasm. _Let me go. Please, I promise I won't tell anyone about this if you just let me go!_

Linksano's hungry smile grew even wider as he felt Boffo squirm in his arms. "Yes, that's the kind of pep I like to see in my test subjects. You're quite a fighter, aren't you, clown? Full of vim and vigor, just the ingredients necessary for the first human jukebox! But before I begin making the transformation, I must be certain that you are indeed the quality specimen I believe you to be!"

Boffo's eyes widened as he was placed atop the bed, his heart and mind both racing as he wondered just what this strange, goggled-man had in mind. He would have continued his attempts to squirm out of the chains binding his body but he feared that the sensation of metallic links rubbing against his body might bring. To his surprise, Linksano seemed to have the same thought since he retrieved the key from his pocket, unlocked the padlock, and pulled the metal links to the floor. Boffo's expression softened and he looked up into the other man's face.

 _You're letting me go? Oh, thank you so much-ah! No, wait!_ Boffo honked pathetically as Linksano pounced on top of Boffo like a playful cat and started yanking every piece of clothing from his body.

Linksano was like a man possessed and no amount of honking or pleading could deter him from his mission to strip the clown. Boffo closed his eyes and blushed bright red once he was utterly bare, which proved to be a mistake since it cost him his only chance to notice Linksano once again reaching for the chains. In the span of thirty seconds, Boffo found his arms and legs tied to the posts of the bed, leaving him completely exposed and at the mercy of the scientist.

 _Please don't look,_ Boffo honked, the horn still miraculously in his hand. Unfortunately for him, Linksano planned on doing much more than looking.

"Now, this is what I had in mind," Linksano murmured as he pulled off his gloves and rubbed his hands together. "A very healthy specimen, just as I imagined. But I think I'd better do a thorough inspection just to be safe. Now, be a good subject and hold still for me."

Boffo weakly jerked his arms, thankful to have his hands free at least. _H-hold still? For what? I don't have to hold still-no! Ah, please don't touch me!_ Boffo closed his eyes and blushed horribly as Linksano laid his bare hands on his chest, wiggling his fingers wildly it as Linksano examined every muscle and freckle, gasping and biting his lip as Linksano's fingers traced over his nipples.

"Hmm, they are growing rather hard. Is this examination arousing you? That makes no nevermind to me, my purposes are purely scientific, I can assure you." Linksano remarked nonchalantly, though he did feel a few pricklings of something as he noted the muscular build of the clown. His hands traveled down to his stomach, fingers tracing over his abs with interest. "It appears I have grown lucky with my specimen of choice. It's nearly impossible to see what type of body you have hidden underneath, what with the oversized pink coat and trousers you wear."

 _Haha! No, p-please don't!_ Boffo honked, his squirming increasing the lower Linksano's hands traveled. Even though it was utterly humiliating to be treated as nothing more than a subject for experimentation, a part of him was finding the soft, almost gentle touches of the scientist exhilarating, though he was much too embarrassed to admit that.

Linksano grinned as his fingertips explored every curve and plane of Boffo's body, from his broad shoulders to the tips of his toes, though he made a conspicuous effort to avoid one region until the very end of his exam. Only when he was satisfied with his basic inspection did Linksano focus his attention on Boffo's surprisingly large and hard erection.

"Yes, those trousers definitely do not do you justice," he muttered, fingers twitching with a desire to touch and explore which surprised him in its intensity, but which was quickly rationalized as merely a desire to learn more about a novel subject. "I bet a body like yours can handle an intense amount of stimulation." Forcing himself to continue exploration solely for the sake of knowledge, Linksano lightly ran his fingers along Boffo's shaft and balls, trying to focus solely on the texture and density of his subject matter and not the irresistible expressions the clown was now producing.

 _Ahh! No, stop! Ohhh I can't take this!_ Boffo honked, his body alight with sensations that threatened to overwhelm him. _I beg of you, mercy, Mr. Scientist!_

Linksano shuddered as a thrill of desire ran down his spine, and reluctantly pulled back from his captive as he put his gloves back on. "Focus, I must stay focused," he muttered, twisting his fingers wildly as he grasped for the next task to accomplish. "W-what was it again? Oh yes, that was it!" Linksano flew to his black case and started rifling through it before his eyes shone as his fingers encircled something he'd long wanted to test on another. "The first phase in this examination has been completed. Now it is time for phase two."

His body still trembling and his head spinning from fear and slight arousal, Boffo forced his eyes open to focus on what his kidnapper now held in his hands. It seemed to be a thin piece of purple plastic that fit easily in his palm, with a small hole at one end and a black electrical cord protruding from the other. As Linksano plugged his device into an outlet, Boffo's eyes scanned across the now-opened bag, where an array of glass instruments in different shapes were displayed.

 _What... what is all of this?_ Boffo honked.

Linksano said nothing as he bent over the instruments, studying each one with great interest, before he selected a thin glass tube that ended with a round mushroom-shaped tip. After screwing it into the plastic handle he was still holding, Linksano flipped a switch on the device, lighting it up so that it emitted a soft, violet glow. Even though he was filled with fear, Boffo couldn't help but find the light beautiful and he watched as it danced across the shadowy ceiling for a moment.

"You are probably curious as to what this is," Linksano finally said as he took a few steps closer to his captive. "I have encased a high voltage transformer in a protective plastic sheathing before inserting a tempered glass electrode filled with argon into the end. I call it my violet wand, although you may deem to call it something else. Its purpose is to help me test various attributes of my specimens, from stamina to sensitivity to endurance, and it should prove most useful tonight, dear subject."

Boffo flinched as the wand was lowered toward his chest, before Linksano tutted in disapproval. "Do not fear, for I am not attempting to harm you. That would be a waste of a truly high caliber specimen. I am simply going to do what scientists do best, explore. This will not hurt, clown, but feel more akin to seltzer water bubbling over your skin. Now, take a deep breath and hold still."

Linksano gently ran the glass tube down the line of Boffo's neck and chest, watching his captive shudder at the tingling sensation with keen interest. Yes, yes, this was to be expected, but would require much more study if he were to derive any conclusive results.

Boffo's entire frame trembled as the violet wand trailed along his skin, all the hairs on his body standing alert in the instrument's wake, though he tried his best to hold still. Linksano was correct in saying that it wouldn't hurt, but it was still a very foreign sensation to Boffo, and he found himself panting in what felt like no time at all.

 _Please, it-it tingles so much!_ Boffo pleaded, the effects of the wand already beginning to overwhelm him. _Haven't you done enough yet? Can't you turn it off-oh my goodness!_ Boffo's eyes widened and his back arched with an explosive exhale as Linksano allowed the violet wand to touch his nipples. Boffo wriggled with newfound vigor, his erection throbbing even more intensely at the sensation. _Don't! Stop! It's too much!_

"Yes, it is a bit intense for beginners, isn't it?" Linksano couldn't help softly cackling with glee at the rise he was getting out of his subject. It was so very much fun to watch those unaccustomed to electricity experience the sensations, and he pressed his legs together as he observed the desperate writhing of his captive, switching the wand to opposite sides of his chest mercilessly. "Now now, do try to control yourself. I'm not nearly finished testing this area. You don't want to wear yourself out when we've barely gotten started, do you?"

 _I want-oh God! I w-want you to please have m-mercy!_ Boffo honked, his tender nipples pert and threatening to overwhelm him if the intense stimulation continued. His whole body felt alive and flowing with electricity, especially his cock, which had never stood so high before. Despite his fear, Boffo couldn't help but wonder what it might feel like to have the warm glass rolled along his shaft.

"Very good," Linksano murmured, moving the wand back so he could pinch Boffo's tender nubs with his fingers. Boffo let out a silent cry of pleasure which the scientist ignored. "You seem to be reacting well to the stimulus so far, so let's take this to the next level, shall we?" After unscrewing the glass head and setting it back into its case, Linksano selected a second instrument, a thinner glass tube that ended in a round knob. The smaller surface area provided a more powerful shock; if the clown was this affected by the most mild of currents, then a stronger one was sure to prove even more stimulating.

Without warning, Linksano pressed the small round tip to Boffo's stomach, smiling with delight when a small spark danced across the captive's skin, causing Boffo to jolt and unleash a moan of desire that, while not heard by the scientist, was certainly sensed if the sudden tightened pressure in his trousers was anything to go by.

 _No, no please!_ Boffo begged as Linksano trailed the tube along his sides and ribs, across his neck, and down his arms, leaving a trail of indigo particles and goosebumps wherever it traveled. Eventually the wand found its way to Boffo's nipples, which caused Boffo to arch his back even further off the bed while Linksano let slip another cackle of delight.

"Clown, you seem to be thoroughly enjoying yourself. Do you often fantasize about having your body flowing with a current strong enough to bring you to orgasm?" he asked, glancing in a cheeky manner at Boffo's twitching erection.

Boffo's cheeks burned in humiliation as he realized how positively his body was reacting to this sort of treatment, and he shook his head from side to side furiously. _No! No, I don't ever fantasize about that! Please release me, I beg you!_ Boffo tugged once again at the chains binding him. Linksano snorted with laughter at this pitiful attempt to escape while he tormented the clown's navel until he was nearly convulsing.

"You can try to refuse all you like, but I can see right through you. No words are needed for me to tell how enraptured you are by this. I hadn't counted on this type of a reaction, though it has made things rather interesting I must admit!"

Boffo continued to shake his head and shoot desperate looks at his tormentor while his body continued to jump and jolt with every new touch. _Please, it's not too late for you to let me go. I-I won't tell anyone about this torture, I swear! You won't be in any trouble for causing me such ahhh such agony!_

Linksano tutted in disappointment as Boffo continued to flinch away from the wand, and he gave the clown's tender nipples another pinch that sent waves of pleasurable pain through his body. "If you keep lying to me like this I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to increase the level of electricity. Despite your protests, you are enjoying yourself as much as I am. Perhaps one of my other attachments will be enough to wring the truth out of you...or perhaps I'm just not stimulating the correct areas." Linksano theorized with a grin so dark that Boffo's breath caught in his throat.

 _Please, you can't!_ Boffo honked desperately, knowing that his body could not stand much more of this. If he was going to keep a shred of dignity intact, he needed to resist the pleasurable feelings each touch of that wand caused him and show his kidnapper that his body was unsuitable for whatever nefarious purpose he had in mind for him.

Boffo's honks went unnoticed, however, as Linksano unscrewed the second glass instrument before replacing it with a third. This one contained multiple thin tubes jutting out horizontally from the base, as if an ordinary comb had been inserted into the wand. However, this comb was anything but ordinary, since it crackled and sparked the second Linksano turned it on. He grinned devilishly as he waved the comb over Boffo's torso, before he moved to the end of the bed and lightly raked the warm glass along the sole of Boffo's left foot.

Boffo jumped and unleashed a stream of silent giggles he had not been expecting. _Hehehe no that's even worse!_ he honked, his toes curling wildly as Linksano continued to assault his foot. He had never considered that the device might ever tickle, but somehow the current seemed to stimulate the nerves of his sole which resulted in Boffo twitching and laughing wildly. _Hahaha help me someone!_ Boffo honked, so weakly that even he almost failed to hear his horn.

He was losing his grip on his communication device, not to mention on his sanity, the more Linksano raked the comb across his body. He didn't just investigate the sensations it caused on Boffo's feet but also deemed it worthwhile to trail the glass along Boffo's legs and inner thighs, which brought on a whole new level of arousal for the clown. His stimulated nerves made his skin even more sensitive, so every touch was more torturous than the last.

As he shook with silent laughter, Boffo's hardened cock sprayed small, clear droplets in every which way, humiliating the clown even further. He was certain his resolve would evaporate at any moment now, but to his surprise, Linksano pulled back before allowing the wand to reach his shaft.

"Yes, just as expected. You fully enjoyed that, didn't you? I know you will not risk lying to me now, clown."

Boffo meekly met Linksano's eyes before nodding. _I... enjoyed it,_ he honked, his face fully red and covered in sweat. There was no point in denial when his body was admitting everything; perhaps his captor would relent if he was more forthright with his answers.

Linksano grinned and to Boffo's relief removed the comb attachment from the wand. It was a short-lived relief, though, since Linksano did not seem ready to end his investigation just yet. Boffo watched in slight confusion as Linksano screwed what seemed to be a beaded, metal chain with a flat, metal pad at the end into the wand. Once he'd finished, Linksano tucked the metal pad into the waistband of his slacks before setting the wand down completely. He turned to Boffo with an even more manic grin than before.

"If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'll happily explain," he began as he lifted his right hand into the air and started to remove his glove for the second time that evening. "This time I have turned myself into the electrode, clown, and I will test my hypothesis regarding your suitability for my designs until I am satisfied with the conclusion. All you need to do is show me your honest reactions and you will be fine."

 _Wait!_ Boffo tried to honk, but he was too late. Linksano had already lowered his bare hand to the clown's waist and slowly he extended one finger, allowing a purple spark to pass directly from him onto the tip of Boffo's cock. Boffo jumped, eliciting a gasp that soon turned into a moan as several electrically charged fingers wrapped around his shaft. _Ah... ah! More!_ he cried silently, his eyes closing and his hips thrusting upward as best they could. _More, please!_

Linksano grinned down at Boffo in an almost predatory manner as he continued to slowly stroke his hand up and down the length of Boffo's shaft, watching as his captive jumped and jolted as though he truly were being electrocuted. "I did not expect you to show this much conductivity," he murmured, his voice low and thick with growing lust for his subject. "Most people I test this on don't normally respond this... enthusiastically." Linksano paused to snicker as he flicked several more sparks onto the tip of Boffo's cock, causing it to twitch back and forth as voraciously as the clown himself was at that point. "Have you always been this desperate for someone to experiment on you? Does it excite you to be at someone else's mercy, slowly examining every part of you, watching how you respond to touches of soft and sharp? I'd advise you to be honest, unless you'd truly like to make the man with the electric hands displeased with you," Linksano couldn't help threatening, watching with sadistic glee as Boffo's cock leaked even more fluid, intensifying the pleasurable shocks even higher.

_I... I've never imagined... it could be like this before, _Boffo tried to honk, the sound quavering as he shook with arousal and embarrassment. _I want... I need... more...I need more of this... as much as you can give me...___

Linksano placed the fingertips of his other hand to Boffo's chest, admiring how his stomach muscles constricted as two areas of his body were stimulated at the same time. "I never knew I would find such a willing subject by such chance before. You know, I have been thinking about finding a more permanent guinea pig. Perhaps if your performance is optimal, our experiments will not be ending after only tonight..."

 _Yes! I-I don't want this to end!_ Boffo admitted, his words flowing freely as Linksano's charged fingers teased his balls and nipples with delicate skill. A mild mixture of sudden stinging pain and irresistible pleasure coursed through his body and Boffo was certain he would not be able to remain in control a moment longer, which by this point was more of a relief than something he'd feel shame for. However, his captor seemed to sense this as well, since his sparking fingers retreated from Boffo's body before he could finally climax. _No!_ Boffo groaned, his hips still bucking wildly for contact.

Linksano let slip a sadistic chuckle as he returned to his case and retrieved a thin, silver thermometer. "I'd hate to let anything happen to a specimen as useful as you, so I must take some precautionary measures before our research can continue," he explained as he took Boffo's shaft in his hand once again. The hope in Boffo's eyes quickly turned to shock as he watched the scientist rub the tiny slit in the head of his cock before slowly and carefully inserting the tip of the thermometer inside.

 _Ah! No, please not that!_ Boffo moaned, the feeling of cool metal inside his warm shaft driving him almost to the brink of madness. His eyes rolled back into his head and his shallow pants quickly became more and more desperate groans of yearning.

"Now, now, settle down," Linksano murmured, his lips quirked upward in amusement at the clown's reactions. "I must be certain my experiments haven't overstimulated you and caused your body temperature to have risen. Just be still and it will be over soon."

Despite his words, Linksano seemed content to leave the instrument inside Boffo's shaft for a solid few minutes, shifting it every so often and cackling softly when that produced a new bout of silent screaming from his captive. Eventually he determined that sufficient time had passed and at last Linksano removed the thermometer, bringing it close to his goggles for examination.

"As I thought. 38 degrees Celsius. That's 100.4 Fahrenheit," he helpfully clarified as he retrieved a bottle of water from the tiny refrigerator in the room. "You are overheated, dear subject, so you must consume cooling liquids at once."

Upon feeling the bottle pressed to his lips, Boffo snapped out of the blissful trance the removal of the thermometer had brought upon him and gulped the water greedily. Linksano watched in approval, his eyes roving over the clown's sweat-covered body with much more than simple scientific curiosity, until the bottle was half-emptied and Boffo pulled back from him. He set it down before revealing to his subject an entirely new type of instrument.

"Good. We are now ready for the final stage of examination. I hope you are prepared, clown. If you do well this time, I can guarantee our partnership will continue in future endeavors."

Boffo blinked bleary eyes at the small black box Linksano now held, noticing an assortment of white pads dangling from wires attached to one end of the device. _What... is it?_ he honked weakly.

"This, my dear subject, is a Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulation, or TENS, unit," Linksano announced, beaming with excitement at the prospect of being able to use it. "Usually it is a medical tool which can painlessly send electrical signals to your nerves but I've made a few minor modifications to this one," he admitted. "Most of my subjects have long since passed out before I get the opportunity to use this, but your stamina is simply staggering, so I finally will be able to enjoy it! It's a little different than the electric current of the violet wand and while it may produce a mild shock, you may also experience other feelings of suction or pressure. I am very much looking forward to seeing what this can do and I suspect you are as well!"

Linksano wasted no time in placing two of the white, sticky pads onto Boffo's nipples, and the rest to his balls, the underside of his cock, and the sides of his buttocks.

Boffo was thoroughly exhausted thanks to the previous 'research' so all he could do was watch with widening eyes as Linksano attached him to the machine.

 _No... wait... please,_ Boffo tried to plead, but to no avail. Linksano eagerly switched the box on and began to turn the dial, while Boffo's mouth opened wide in a loud gasp. He had never felt any sensation like this before, and it caused his body to converse and jerk harder than it had all evening.

"My goodness, getting worked up so soon? I'm still on the lowest setting!" Linksano laughed in a maniacal manner, his sadistic side fully rising up to claim him. "I would hate to see how badly you fight to get away if I turned this up any higher! Or maybe that is exactly what I would like to see..." Linksano purred, his eyes gleaming behind his goggles as he inched the dial a little more to the right.

Boffo's brain was no longer functioning. He had entered a state of pure ecstasy thanks to this simple little device and he was certain he'd never felt better. It was as if the scientist was pressing a vibrator to all of his sensitive parts, one that buzzed and prickled along his vulnerable flesh while also sending a stream of charged energy deep inside him, striking every single nerve that was capable of producing pleasure. That pulsating, rhythmic wave of energy massaging his cock and balls and bottom was _everything,_ and when Linksano started to increase the voltage, _everything_ became even better.

 _Ah! Oh! Yes! Yes!_ Boffo cried, eyes stinging and lips leaking saliva as it all started to build up inside him again. _More, more! It's almost... almost here! I can feel it! I need it... I want it... please!_

Beneath the skin, Boffo's muscles were twitching and flexing like mad as the unit continued to massage his body. Linksano bent down to get a better look at this phenomenon, even removing his goggles so his eyes could observe every minute movement more clearly. Witnessing his captive enter such a blissful state was having strange effects on him as his body grew steadily warmer and his slacks became tighter to the point of becoming unbearable. Before he'd even realized it, Linksano had shed his many layers of clothing and stood just as bare as his captive. He also felt the desire to reach out and rest the tips of his fingers along Boffo's torso; each convulsion the clown gave sending a shock of desire straight to his own erect cock.

"Are you enjoying it?" he whispered, his fingers slowly teasing Boffo's erect nipples. "Does it feel good, clown? Do I make you feel good? Would you like it if I made you my one and only test subject for the rest of my life?"

Boffo's eyes rolled back into his head and he could barely hear the words being spoken, but he nodded as readily as he could, his head weakly thudding back against the backboard.

 _You m-make me feel... so good! Please, keep me... as your only test subject... forever!_ That was all Boffo could muster in the way of words before he resumed his moaning and crying out in pleasure, but that was all Linksano needed to hear.

"I would be honored to make you my one and only test subject," he said huskily, climbing onto the bed and scooting in close to Boffo, while trailing his fingers along more of his skin.

Boffo felt something blunt and sticky pressing against his entrance – the scientist must have prepared while he was unaware of himself – but he welcomed it gladly, staring up at him with eyes glazed over as Linksano pressed inside.

 _Yes! Yes, deeper! Please oh please oh yes!_ Boffo babbled, his head tossing back and forth as Linksano pushed his entire length inside of him and began to thrust. Boffo felt as though he might burst as yet another sensation was added to the mix, stars flashing behind his eyes as the touches and thrusts continued.

"Of course, my dear, anything you want shall be yours," Linksano whispered as he wrapped his arms around Boffo's body and began to thrust into him more quickly. He too had lost himself in the wondrous sensations being so close to the man he loved produced within him. No longer was he the cold and logically minded scientist looking only for his next test subject, but instead a man who was never happier than when his body was entwined with the person he wished to spend the rest of his life with.

 _Oh Oscar!_ Boffo moaned, dropping his part of the charade as well. _Yes, yes! I'm so close; please take me over the edge!_

Linksano moaned, the sensations caused by the TENS unit affecting him as well since every shudder Boffo gave rippled through his body and brought him closer to orgasm as well. Linksano slid one hand around Boffo's cock and squeezed gently. "I will...take you, my love. Close your eyes...and let it all go for me."

The combination of current and Linksano's gentle fingers removed the last traces of resistance Boffo had, and with a final, heavy shudder he screamed silently as he came, more powerfully than ever before thanks to the enhanced stimulation. _OSCAR OSCAR OH YES OSCAR!_

Boffo's pleasurable spasms were enough to lead Linksano over the edge as well; before long the two men lay panting and exhausted on the tangled bedsheets.

Eventually Boffo's hands, which had never been truly bound, slid down and away from the plastic chains before moving toward the pads still covering his body. Linksano snapped out of the trance his orgasm had caused him to enter and quickly shut the device off before helping his boyfriend remove the sticky squares from his sensitive skin. Once he'd been freed, Boffo rolled over to face Linksano, his glazed eyes still maintaining their signature twinkle of happiness.

 _Oscar... that was... I can't even find the words,_ he honked with shaky fingers. _I love when you... study me, he admitted with a shy smile. I hope you enjoyed it... I hope you feel calmer now... Insano might have been on TV, but... there is no comparison. You are... the most wonderful, amazing scientist... and I love you so much... my sweet Oscar..._

"Boffo, you are far too kind to me," Linksano murmured, his eyes no longer manic but soft and glowing with affection. "That was quite an...indescribable experience. I must admit, witnessing that insipid Insano getting television air time he sorely does not deserve caused me to feel a bit... jealous... but thanks to your generosity I was able to regain control of myself. Now all I can think about is how amazing it felt to be one with you, and I won't give that simpleton a second thought."

Linksano picked up a water bottle and a handkerchief and very gently scrubbed the stickiness from Boffo's body, watching with a slight frown as every touch caused Boffo to flinch. After finishing, he let Boffo drink from the water bottle again before pulling the trembling man into his arms.

"Are you sure you're alright, dear? I realize that I may have gone a bit overboard during that. I had no idea I would be taking things so far, so I hope that I didn't do anything to cause you harm. You know I would never-" Linksano's babbling ceased at once when lightly shaking fingers touched his lips. He looked down to see Boffo, though exhausted, smiling warmly at him, pure love and satisfaction shining in his blue eyes.

 _There were so many things we did tonight that I never imagined I would do,_ Boffo admitted, squirming a little in Linksano's arms as he recalled their game. _But I don't regret even one thing since I did them all with the only person I feel completely safe with. I know that you would never hurt me, Oscar. Believe me, you did quite the opposite._ Boffo's hand lowered and Linksano caught it in his own, squeezing it comfortingly when he felt it still shaking a bit.

"You're certain that everything is alright?" he whispered. "Is there anything I can do for you now?"

Boffo's grip around his hand tightened and he leaned in close to kiss Linksano.

_Everything is fine, my love. All you need to do is stay here and hold me throughout the night._

Linksano smiled, feeling at ease as he pulled Boffo close and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I can think of nothing better I'd like to do."

Boffo's smile grew teasing. _Well, perhaps you can also allow me to play the role of scientist next time while you play the subject?_

Linksano could not suppress his shudder of arousal. "Oh yes, that does sound better. I think the true genius of the day is you, my love."

Boffo giggled before nestling his head onto Linksano's shoulder and closing his eyes.

_Good night, my sexy scientist._

"Good night, my irresistible jukebox."


End file.
